elderscrollsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jon Stormcloak
'Jon Stormcloak, '''known as Dragonborn, Dovahkiin, and the Jarl of Windhelm is the major protagonist from ''The Season's Trilogy, a series of Skyrim FanFiction stories. He is the bastard son of Ulfric Stormcloak, and the Dragonborn, a mythical warrior destined to defeat the World Eater, Alduin. The first two stories of the trilogy follow Jon as the protagonist, including his struggle with Alduin, the Civil War, and choosing a new High King of Skyrim. In Season's End, the focus shifts, although he remains a major presence and important POV in the first two Acts of the story. ' Personality Jon is a Stormcloak. As such, he can be very immature occassionally and distrusting. He doesn't get on well with people, generally and is very critical of others. Jon also had temper problems, and can very easily become angry with others, often over little things. That said, he has proven himself to be brave and inspiring; he has a talent as an oraetor and leader, and can easily command those around him. He can also be patient, though he is normally implusive. In addition to this, Jon is extremely loving and caring for those he knows and considers friends or family, to thr extent that he will give up his life for their safety. These moments are rare. Jon does possess honour, though in many ways it has been beaten out of him, and his childhood has left him very cynical of the world, and others, in general. Physical Appearance Jon Stormcloak is very similar in appearance to his father, Ulfric. He had bearlike features, a strong chin and heavy brow. His hair is as jet-black, and straight. Jon is very tall, and well built, towering over other Nords, though he has a lighter build than Ulfric. After first meeting Alduin, he gains a jagged scar that reaches across his left cheek, to his mouth, where Alduin nearly cut him open. After killing the World Eater, he has a huge scar down his side which leads to disabling seizures. The most recognisable, and disconcerting aspect of his appearance are his eyes. Like all Dragonborn, they are filled with energy and power; Ralof describes them as humming and flickering. He had icy blue eyes which penetrate into people, and the iris are rimmed in a white silver rim (the blue and silver are the colour of his thu'um.) Like all Dragonborn, this proclaims his status as one, and his 'bloodline' (his family), also share this trait. Skills and Abilities *'Swordsmanship: 'Jon is a fantastic fighter, honed through battle and experience, though he is far from the best fighter in Skyrim. Mostly, his skill is brutal, with little technique, but strangely graceful. It is disabling and devastating in battle. *'Dragonborn: '''Jon is the Last Dragonborn, called '''Dovahkiin by the dragons, and as such he possesses a variety of enhanced attributes that aid him in his destiny. **'Enhanced Strength and Endurance: '''Jon, already strong, as Dragonborn gains increased strength (unspecified, but not superhuman) and increadible toughness. He can recover from injuries that would kill most men. **'Enhanced Reflexes: 'Jon's reflexes are very quick. **'Dragon Abilties: 'Jon can see in very harsh light, and his skin is impervious to flame, though not Alduins. *'Thu'um: '''Jon's most valued and famous abilities is his skill at the thu'um. This allows him to harness the ancient language of the dragons and use it. By using words, he can summon fire, protect himself from damage, etc etc. His abilities are only limited by his knowledge, and Jon is unnaturally skilled, as are all Dragonborn. Category:Characters